gamesbyfsufandomcom-20200214-history
Battlefield 3 Gameplay
Campaign The campaign of Battlefield 3 is based on a fictional war between the United States and Russia. You start your journey as an American soldier. The story takes many twists and turns. The player ends up fighting for both sides of the war at one point or another throughout the campaign. In order to not ruin the story I will not go into much detail about the actually plot or any major events. But I can say, from personal experience, it is a blast. You find yourself flying jets operating heavy armor and killing countless bad guys, all while moving through the game and getting closer to unlocking guns and achievements that can be used in multiplayer. But if you're going to spend all the money to purchase this game, you're going to want to get everything out of your money and play the multiplayer part of the game. 'Mulitplayer' Mulitplayer is where everything goes down. Multiplayer is what this game was made for and is why most players buy it. It is a great way to gage your skill against millions of players world-wide. You can also get together with a couple of buddies, squad up, and work together to win the game. Multiplayer is constantly evolving with the downloadable content being worked on continuously by DICE developers and anticipated religiously by all players. Multiplayer offers a never ending, constantly evolving battle between player all over the world. Make multiplayer the easiest part of the game to obsess over and play forever. Multiplayer can be broken down into three basic groups, Deathmatch, Conquest, and Rush. Deathmatch Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch is a multiplayer game in which two teams, usually of 12, fight against eachother on a scaled down version of the normal maps. In Team Deathmatch when one soldier kills a soldier on the opposite team, that player earns one point for his or her team. Once either team reaches 100 points the game is over and that team wins. The main point of Team Deathmatch is to play as a foot soldier. This is the reason why there are no vehicles or aircrafts in this game-type. Squad Deathmatch Squad Deathmatch is a little different type of gameplay. In this game there are 4 teams of 4. Like in Team Deathmatch each player earns a point by killing any other player not on his team. The first team in Squad Deathmatch to reach 25 points wins. Squad Deathmatch is much harder to win than Team Deathmatch because the amount of teams and most teams in Squad Deathmatch are people who are playing and work together so a point of advice, play Squad Deathmatch only when you have friends that are all playing together. Conquest Conquest is my personal favorite. This gameplay is on a much bigger map than any Deathmatch and is made up of 3 to 5 bases that can be controlled by any team that occupies the area for a long enough time. In conquest there are great distances between bases sometimes and this allows for vehicles to serve a great purpose in this game. Each team in conquest is given a ticket count at the beginning of the game. Tickets range from 200 to 1000 tickets depending on the server. When a player gets killed the ticket count on his or her team drops by one. When the bases are unevenly distributed the tickets of the team with the fewer bases starts to fall as time goes on. Once either team reaches 0 tickets that team loses, obviously making the other team the victor. Rush Rush is a new exciting twist to the conventional gameplay styles. In rush there are two teams, one attacking and one defending. The goal for the attacking team is to arm and blow up the MCOMs of the defending team. To do so a player must run up to the MCOM and set a change. This takes a couple of second. After planting the charge an alarm starts to sound, letting all players know a charge has been armed. The attacking team must then protect the charge from the defending team who can defuse the charge the same way it was planted. After blowing up two MCOMs the attacking team moves forward and the defending team falls back to a new area of the map where there are another two MCOMs to defend or attack. There can be anywhere from 4 to 8 MCOMs in a game depending on the map. For attackers to win they must blow up all MCOMs on the map. The defending team can win only by holding the attacking team from taking the MCOMs while at the same time killing 75 of the attacking player. If the defending team does this for any set of MOCMs they win. Co-op Co-op is also a new twist in the multiplayer part of the game. In co-op two players play a total of six missions against the computer. The missions give players a chance to get the feel for multipayer without jumping straight into the battle with all the experienced players. Co-op also allows you to unlock new gun that can be used in multiplayer and only can be unlocked by playing Co-op. Although this feature is new and gives the players new weapons, most players seem to prefer multiplayer, but who can blame them. If you want to play against computer play the campaign and if not play multiplayer. I don't see Co-op being in future battlefield games.